


I'm Going For It.

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Reader-Insert, Slight Smut, Talk Shows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, childhood crush, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: After getting an interview with your childhood crush, you can’t help but flirt with him.Completely inspired by the interview taken place on the Late Late Show with James Corden with Sharon Stone and Sebastian Stan.Originally posted: May 13th, 2016





	1. I'm Going For It.

“Welcome back to the show,” James Corden greeted. “Let’s welcome our guests. She stars in the hit TV show  _Jessica Jones_ , Y/N L/N.”

The drapes on the doorway opened, revealing you in high heels and a dress. You smiled brightly as you saw the audience and James Corden applauding at your entrance. You walked down the aisle enthusiastically, greeting the audience around you. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, and your mouth ached from your large smile you were holding. You carefully walked down the steps to the stage, trying not to trip over your heels. 

You walked to your designated seat and looked around to see a full house tonight. You tried to even out your breathing, because you were nervous. But you were excited to be there, not only because you were in a talk show but because of your fellow guest star. 

“He stars in  _Avengers: Infinity Wars Part One_ , Sebastian Stan,” Corden announced. 

Your eyes shot in the direction of the same aisle you just walked down to see Sebastian Stan, standing there in all his glory. You have been a fan of Sebastian Stan since  _Captain America: First Avenger,_ easily falling in love with the characters Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. So much has happened in that 7 year span. You would have never had guessed you would be apart of a TV series, let alone it being a Marvel series.

With a full-blown smile, you gazed after Sebastian Stan as he walked towards you. You crossed your legs in anticipation, thinking about all those smut fanfictions you read only a few years ago. And here you were. Actually meeting him.

You were grateful that you came out first, because you probably would have fell down those stairs with Sebastian’s eyes on you. He walked towards the seat next to you and gave you a smile. You were internally fangirling inside, but you pulled it off with just a silent sigh.

Sebastian took his seat next to you. His knee was just inches away from yours. You never went to any comic-cons or movie premieres that Sebastian went to, so this would be your first meeting. The thought of him sitting inches away from you for a full hour or two made you scream internally. 

You looked over at Sebastian and noticed he hasn’t aged a bit. He still looked like how he did seven years ago in CAFA, but he had a certain maturity to him that just made him more hot. You leaned forward and took a sip of water from the mug in front of you, feeling the sudden need of thirst. 

James Corden started, “How are you guys?”

“Jet-lag,” Sebastian answered simply, smoothing down his tie. 

You nodded in agreement, too flustered for words. His voice was even more beautiful in person than on scene, if that were possible. “Same,” you said.

“I bet you guys are,” Corden responded, sitting on the edge of his chair. “You guys just finished filming, right? Marvel does go all around the world for filming, holding the most filming locations for one movie.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sebastian stated. “We go everywhere. Though our main filming spot is always Atlanta, or as Chris called it Hot-lanta.”

You smiled at this, for you watched all the interviews and TV spots from the Marvel movies. 

“Well, I’m so happy you guys are here,” Corden said. “Y/N. I know, you are really happy to be here.”

“Yes, definitely,” you said with reddened cheeks. “Definitely enjoying this interview. Best one so far if you ask me.”

“So you’re a fan of Sebastian?” Corden asked, even though he knew the answer to it. 

You chuckled lightly before answering, “Yeah. I’m a big fan of Sebastian and his character Bucky Barnes.” You faced Corden when answering, not wanting Stan to see how flustered he made you. It was pretty obvious on your face.

“I heard you’re a big fan of Chris Evans as well,” Corden added, gripping his cue cards in his hands.

“Oh my gosh,” you murmured. “I’m a huge fan of the entire Marvel cast. They are such amazing people and actors. I’d be honored to hangout with any of them.”

“We can hangout after this,” Sebastian offered, taking your hand with his. You turned to finally face Sebastian but immediately regretted it because of how goddamn gorgeous he was. This guy can flirt with a fish. Not many people can get you like this. Most people knew about your outgoing personality.

Looking down at your guys’ intertwined hands, you tucked your hair behind your ear before murmuring “Oh my god.”

Corden laughed at your response, but you didn’t give a care. The Sebastian Stan that you were completely obsessed with and still obsessed with is sitting right next you and offering to hangout later, even though it might all be an act.

“But this is true, right?” Corden asked to you.

You rubbed your face with your other hand, flustered beyond belief. “Yeah, I’m geeking out a bit. I’ve been a fan of Sebastian’s for seven years now, and I’ve dreamed of this moment,” you admitting, slowly gaining your confidence back.

“Well hello then,” Sebastian greeted, placing a kiss on your hand. His Romanian accent was seeping through his words.

“Hi,” you said back. 

“I feel like I’m intruding in this moment. You can just feel the love in the atmosphere,” Corden stated.

“I can too,” you said, not taking your eyes off of his. “You look very handsome Mr. Stan. Very…” You licked your upper lip. “Sexy.”

The audience and Corden applauded and laughed at this. But you paid no mind when Sebastian mouthed ‘Thank you’. You bit your bottom lip at the sight of his.

“So this is how you would get a girl?” Corden asked. 

“Are you speaking to me?” you joked, finally taking your eyes off Sebastian but not releasing his hand.

Corden laughed at your response. “No, I was asking Sebastian, but how do you flirt with girls? Do you use the same method on girls with guys?” You were one of the few openly bisexual celebrities, but you were proud of it. Some interviews brought up the topic, but you were never uncomfortable about it. 

“I do actually,” you answered, unconsciously rubbing your thumb on Seb’s hand. “My taste in men is very similar in my taste in girls.”

“How about you Sebastian?” James asked. “How do you get the girls?”

“He doesn’t even need to try,” you answered before he could. “All he has to do is smirk and say something in Romanian.”

“Oh, like this,” Sebastian said, releasing your hand. You smile faltered at the loss of touch but quickly shot up when Sebastian placed an arm around your shoulders and leaned in on you. “ _Ce mai faci?_ ” he said with a thick Romanian accent. 

Your inner thighs squeezed together at his words. You gave him an once over. “Just kiss me already,” you teased. 

You laughed when you saw him playfully leaning in. You quickly thought you’d only have this chance once in your lifetime and spontaneously left a kiss on his cheek. You laughed when you saw lipstick on his cheek and gently wiped it away with your hand.

The crowd went wild at your guys’ interaction. You looked up at Sebastian to see him smiling proudly. You probably were the same. 

“Oh my god!” Corden exclaimed. “This is actually happening.”

“I’m not going to lie,” you stated. “16 year-old me is screaming internally right now.”

“Wow, so much drama in just five minutes into the interview,” Corden laughed, making those around him laugh as well. “Speaking of drama, tell me about Jessica Jones. That series is really intense.”

“Yeah,” you said. “The series is very intense, touching some dark topics, but it makes it that more interesting. It’s like a telenovella in that kind of sense.”

“And Avengers: Infinity Wars,” Corden continued. “I mean, Civil War was really intense. What should the audience look forward to in Part One of the Infinity Wars?”

“I’m not going to lie,” Sebastian admitted. “I think this is going to be the best one out of the Avengers series. I mean, we have such an amazing cast and so many new characters like Captain Marvel and Thanos.”

“I’m definitely looking forward to seeing you on screen,” you teased. “Haven’t seen your face in HD since Civil War.”

“Well, here’s my face in person. Does it look better in real life or in theaters?” Sebastian played along.

“Either way, it has the same effect on me,” you answered, biting your bottom lip to insinuating your innuendo. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock, mouth ajar. “Oh my god,” he said, placing a hand over his heart. 

“You’re actually going for it,” Corden stated. 

“Hell yeah, I’m going for it,” you said. You were so looking forward to see this on TV, but for now, you were going to value your time with Sebastian with him sitting right next you. 

Best interview ever.


	2. Sequel

“Hell yeah, I’m going for it,” you said. You were so looking forward to see this on TV, but for not, you were going to value your time with Sebastian with him sitting right next you.

“This is by far one of the most interesting interviews I’ve ever held,” Corden stated. “It’s almost like a romance movie, which you two have a lot of experience in. Sebastian, are you happy that your character Bucky finally got some action with none other than Natasha Romanoff, played by Scarlett Johansson? I mean, you’ve been shipping them since Civil War came out.”

“Yes,” Sebastian answered. “I’m ecstatic that Bucky was finally able to find someone in such a twisted world. I mean, with everything he’s gone through, he deserves to win. To get laid.”

“Not only that but you get a stunning co-star as your love interest. Everyone dreams about kissing someone as hot as ScarJo,” you added. “I know I’d be lucky to.”

“So you’re single then?” Corden asked, ready to get anything juicy out of you guys.

You laughed. “Yes, definitely single.”

“How about you Sebastian?” Corden wondered. “Has anyone taken you off the market?”

“No, no,” Sebastian informed with a laugh. “Despite all those rumors, I am very much single.”

“Not for long,” you teased with a wink. “Not if I have anything to do with it.” You leaned back onto Sebastian’s shoulder, resting your head on his chest. You sighed with content as you felt his strong arms encase around you. 

Corden bursted into laughter at your boldness. “You hear that ladies. You may have lost your chance with Sebastian now that Y/N got her hands on him.”

“Oh, I hope that I get my hands on him,” you flirted, turning to see Sebastian with a full-blown smirk on his lips. It took everything you had not to straddle the man.

Your heart was beating out of your chest as you felt Sebastian’s hands all over your body and his lips attacking yours. The kiss was sloppy, open-mouthed and tongues battling for dominance. Sebastian’s warm body pressed against yours, trapping you between him and the cool surface of the door. The difference of temperatures sent chills down your spine. 

Your hand searched around for the doorknob. You smiled into the kissed, as you opened the door. You grabbed his tie and pulled him into the room, lips still intact. He moaned into the kiss, giving you the confidence to push off his jacket and start unbuttoning his shirt. You walked backwards, hoping not to trip over yourself. 

Sebastian pushed the door closed. His hands wandered further north, cupping and squeezing your breasts. He pulled back, and you whined at loss of contact. But a smile grew on your lips when you saw him deadbolt the door.

“Are you sure about this?” Sebastian said with a certain glint in his eyes.

“I’ve dreamt of this for over three years,” you stated, unbuttoning your bottoms before tugging them down your legs. Your pants pooled down at your feet, revealing your white underwear. You carelessly kicked your pants to the side, teasingly unbuttoning your shirt revealing much of your cleavage. 

Sebastian explained, “I just want to make sure you’re okay with the…,” Sebastian’s words were cut off as his eyes and focus went down your legs, giving you a once over. “age difference.”

“Plenty of girls do it,” you said, slowly walking over to him. Your hands met his chest that was still disappointingly half-covered. Your hand seeped under his shirt, feeling his bare chest. “It’s called Hollywood.”

Sebastian laughed before leaning down and pulling you into a kiss. It started off sweet but turned downright steamy when he slowly backed you into a wall. Your hands ran through his hair, as his lifted you by the thighs. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your core pressing against his groin. 

You grinded your hips into his, releasing a moan in between the kiss. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

You woke up as your felt a hand move to your bare waist. You opened your eyes to see you were in bed without any clothes. You turned your head to look over your shoulder to see Sebastian smiling down at you.

“Good morning,” Sebastian greeted in a groggy voice.

“Oh my god,” you laughed, placing a hand over your mouth. “I can’t believe I had sex with Sebastian Stan, Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier. One of my number one’s.”

“One of?” he questioned, leaning back with furrowed eyebrows.

“Tied with Chris Evans,” you informed with a cheeky smile. “Do you think that you can give me his number?”

“You suck,” Sebastian said, nudging your shoulder. You moved to on your back, pulling the covers up to cover your bare chest. Sebastian loomed over you, leaning back on one arm. 

“Yep,” you teased. “And swallow.”

“ Dumnezeule,” he muttered.

“Fuck,” you said. “Your morning voice combined with Romanian… it’s so sexy. You’re so sexy.”

“ Eşti frumoasă,” he said with a cocky smile.

Narrowing your eyes, you demanded, “Oh, just do me.” You lunged forward in a heated kiss, straddling his bare chest. Dreams really do come true.


End file.
